Cool Kids
by myvanitycase
Summary: Fraîchement débarqué sur les terres brésiliennes aux créatures légendaires, la solitude de James sera bientôt brisée par un groupe de sud-américains aux allures d'aventuriers intrépides. En quête de perpétuelle aventure, ils représentent tout ce en quoi le britannique aspire. Pouvait-il s'imaginer que cette quête l'amènerait à prouver tout son courage ?
1. Os Caçadores de Tesouro

Hello ! (cover image de **x-aires** sur DA)

Pour un petit background à cette histoire, dans ma vision des choses, James Sirius Potter est quelqu'un de très doué en potions et en botanique, et il décide de faire un échange à Castelobruxo après ses ASPICs. L'histoire se déroule donc en fin d'été suivant son diplôme, au Brésil (et pas que !).

Cette petite fic de 3 chapitres est également une réponse au concours « **Tatoo... l'Art dans la peau ! »** lancé sur le forum d'HPFanfiction par princesse. Si le monde du tatouage dans HP vous intéresse, je vous invite à aller lire les autres participations !

(Et si vous connaissez _Cookies ensorcelé_ s et que vous ne voulez pas être spoilés sur l'avenir de James, rebroussez chemin ;)

Sans plus d'attente, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un mois. Un mois à peine s'était écoulé depuis que James avait posé ses deux valises dans son petit appartement du quartier sorcier de Manaus, o distrito em mil luzes (1), nom que les moldus avaient attribué aux explosions de lumière d'origine magique de ce côté de la ville. Aux abords de la forêt amazonienne, le quartier sorcier s'était implanté dans la ville brésilienne depuis bientôt deux siècles, grâce à l'activité économique florissante de Manaus en Amazonie. Des sorciers issus de toute l'Amérique du Sud se réunissaient à ce carrefour de la vie latine, faisant du quartier aux mille lumières un melting-pot des plus variés et des plus attrayants.

Pour un jeune sorcier britannique qui s'était retrouvé enfermé dans un château écossais sept ans durant, le cadre était idyllique. Et pourtant…

James Potter avait vécu trois longues semaines pendant lesquelles les désillusions s'étaient démultipliées à grande vitesse. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, on lui avait promis mille aventures : des escapades périlleuses en plein coeur de la forêt amazonienne jusqu'aux carnavals et festivités agrémentés de samba et de couleurs à en perdre la tête.

Or, jusqu'à maintenant, James s'était senti bien isolé. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté s'était produit. Une routine teintée de solitude s'était installée. Au réveil d'une nuit généralement courte, il se promenait brièvement dans les rues bétonnées du quartier sous le son lointain de la guitare mal accordée de l'allumée du coin. A dix heures, il nettoyait les chaudrons chez l'apothicaire du coin pour l'équivalent de trois Noises. Puis, James transplanait paresseusement à l'entrée Castelobruxo, la célèbre école de magie brésilienne, sous la chaleur que réverbérait les murs du temple doré jusqu'à son groupe d'étude dirigé par l'une des plus grandes herbologistes du pays, Hestia Gonsalves. S'il se réjouissait de pouvoir étudier sa passion dans un environnement inconnu et excitant, cela n'effaçait ce manque qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors.

Qu'était une aventure si on ne pouvait la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

A Manaus comme à Castelobruxo, James était seul. Complètement seul. La vérité était dure à digérer pour le jeune homme : James Potter n'avait pas d'amis ici, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'en faire. Le comble pour celui qui avait été l'un des plus populaires il fut un temps à Poudlard.

C'était donc avec une grande lassitude que James finissait ses journées dans le bar en bas de chez lui -la cause principale de ses insomnies-, à se demander comment il en était arrivé ici. Si ses camarades s'étaient battus pour apparaître à ses côtés lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, au Brésil, loin de tous, il n'était qu'un gosse comme un autre, un _gringo_ comme on disait ici, un européen venu accomplir sa propre croisade, comme bien d'autres avant lui.

Bien sûr, il y avait Bernardino, que James se plaisait à appeler Bernie -plus simple à prononcer. Bernie était un grand gaillard à la carrure imposante qui venait boire son unique pinte de bière quotidienne à huit heures du soir pour rentrer chez lui une heure plus tard. Sur un fond de coucher de soleil à travers la petite fenêtre, Bernie lui racontait ses journées en tant que BAF -Brigadier Amazonien des Forêts- à traquer à coups de sortilèges de confusion les agriculteurs et autres responsables de la déforestation. Quand le soleil pointait à l'horizon, prêt à laisser derrière lui ses dernières lueurs rosées et orangées, Bernie repoussait mollement son verre vide de ses mains épaisses et rentrait chez lui, comme la journée précédente.

Et James se retrouvait de nouveau seul, croisant occasionnellement ses camarades du programme international de Castelobruxo qui n'avaient pas la même ambition que lui.

Ce soir-là ne manquait pas à la règle, la porte du bar s'était ouverte sur une musique dansante en provenance de la rue grouillante de passants et sur une silhouette qui s'avançait à pas traînants vers James, installé à feuilleter la revue _Verdoso_ , rédigée intégralement en espagnol, ce qui l'obligeait à utiliser un sortilège traducteur sept fois par ligne. James s'apprêtait à tapoter un énième mot du bout de sa baguette magique quand Bernie s'affala sur le tabouret d'à côté, épuisé par sa journée.

— Comment va le _wannabe_ (2) ? le salua-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

— Bien, si on ne l'appelle pas le _wannabe_ , Bernie, répliqua James du tac au tac.

— J'ai entendu dire que tes héros sont en ville, ce soir.

De manière imperceptible, James se redressa sur son siège, délaissant le mot « épineux » qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Il n'y avait que peu de choses qui auraient pu lui redonner le sourire, ce soir-là. Mais à leur simple mention, James ne put se retenir d'arborer un vague sourire qui ne le quitterait pas de suite. Il regarda son verre à moitié plein, la Caïpirinha, un cocktail qu'il appréciait en ces dernières journées d'été, un savant mélange entre sucré et acidité du citron et qui, quand il glissait le long de sa gorge, rafraîchissait délicieusement son corps entier.

Tout en remuant la paille dans son verre, James se mit à surveiller discrètement l'entrée du bar pardessus la large épaule de Bernie. En ces trois longues semaines de solitude, James ne les avait vus qu'à deux reprises.

Eux, les chasseurs de trésor du continent. Os Caçadores de Tesouro.

La première fois qu'il avait croisé leur chemin, James avait légèrement abusé de ses cocktails et n'avait su les détailler avec précision. Une aura d'assurance et d'audace, assortie d'allures de baroudeurs les avaient accompagnés de la porte à la petite table ronde du coin opposé de la pièce. De cette soirée, James se souviendra seulement avoir été hypnotisé par leur présence jusqu'à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas du sang de vélane coulant dans leurs veines.

La seconde fois, ils étaient arrivés en début de soirée, alors que Bernie était toujours à la moitié de sa pinte. Ils s'étaient installés au bar, tout proche de James et Bernie. Thiago, le barman, leur avait servi leur cocktails en zieutant sans gêne le long parchemin qu'ils avaient déplié sur le comptoir. En vérité, si l'on se disait pas se mêler de leurs affaires, on gardait toujours un oeil curieux sur les découvertes des Caçadores de Tesouro.

D'après les habitués, ces trois sorciers venaient au moins une fois par semaine à Manaus, dans ce petit bar de quartier, du fait de sa proximité avec Castelobruxo et de ses archives regorgeantes de connaissances sur les civilisations latines et autres légendes de créatures inconnues qui se terraient dans l'ombre. Ils venaient souvent au bar, s'asseyaient toujours à une place différente, restaient les plus silencieux mais peu importait leurs efforts : ils demeuraient les maîtres des lieux. Deux hommes et une femme d'une vingtaine d'année à l'apparence pourtant banale et représentative de la jeunesse du pays.

Des trois sorciers, on reconnaissait immédiatement la jeune péruvienne, Luisa Coelho, la nièce de l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Rase-cimes de Tarapoto et qui venait elle-même d'intégrer l'équipe au poste de Gardienne. Le deuxième à attirer les regards était sans aucun doute le plus baraqué des deux hommes, que l'on ne remarquait pas pour sa musculature impressionnante mais pour le petit animal qui l'accompagnait : le clabbert, avec ses longues pattes de grenouille et sa tête d'un singe, était tantôt perché sur son épaule tantôt sautait d'un dossier de fauteuil à un autre. Et enfin, plus discret, le dernier homme était grand et maigre et ses bras étaient recouverts de tatouages mais il semblait représenter la force silencieuse du trio de par son maintien inflexible.

Des groupes comme le leur, le lui avait expliqué Bernie, il y en avait quelques dizaines à travers le continent sud-américain. Leur but était de sillonner le territoire à la recherche de légendes perdues et créatures oubliées, de recueillir les témoignages menacés d'oubli auprès de la population locale, moldue ou sorcière. Les chasseurs de trésor avaient soif d'aventure et de savoir, et pouvaient passer l'intégralité de leur temps libre dans une quête perdue. Ce après quoi Bernie s'était empressé de les qualifier d'une bande d'illuminés qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de leur vie qu'à brasser du vent et à prêcher de bonnes paroles.

James aurait pu s'en arrêter là si Bernie ne lui avait pas révélé qu'il avait failli devenir l'un d'entre eux, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. La deuxième fois qu'ils s'étaient présentés au bar, Bernie avait remarqué l'admiration du jeune homme pour les trois jeunes sorciers qui bavardaient à voix basse au dessus de leur parchemin. Après avoir demandé au barman de remplir à nouveau le verre de Bernie pendant qu'il s'était éclipsé aux toilettes, le grand gaillard s'était montré plus bavard :

— J'ai essayé de rejoindre l'un de ces groupuscules… tu sais, tu ne peux pas devenir un vrai caçadore de tesouro sans passer leur épreuve, disait-il, amer, en buvant une nouvelle lampée de sa boisson. Je ne les ai pas réussies et… j'ai perdu un bout de moi, en cours de route.

En prononçant ces mots, Bernie avait retiré sa chaussure et lui avait montré les quatre orteils de son pied gauche.

— Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? lui avait demandé James, horrifié.

— Les Curupiras. M'auraient bouffé le pied si je n'avais pas été aussi rapide. Tant que l'on ne leur cherche pas de noises, t'es tranquille… mais si tu t'attaques à la moindre feuille verte, fais gaffe. Conseil d'ami.

— Mais, euh… comment tu sais qu'ils font partie des chasseurs de trésor ?

— La marque, _wannabe_ , ils ont la marque, lui confia-t-il en montrant discrètement d'un coup de menton l'épaule tatouée de la péruvienne.

Spontanément, James avait été violemment réfractaire à cette pratique. Le souvenir de son père Harry s'accroupissant à ses côtés pour le mettre en garde « contre les sorciers qui ont des tatouages sur le bras et qui pourraient lui vouloir du mal » était une pensée persistante qui s'était infiltrée dans son esprit et qui n'en était plus jamais ressortie. Du haut de ses sept ans, James ne s'était pas questionné sur les raisons de l'avertissement de ses parents et avait gardé un oeil méfiant sur les bras de tous les sorciers qui venaient à la maison.

A douze ans, plus informé, James avait assimilé toute scarification à une entité démoniaque, prête à reprendre le contrôle du monde sorcier pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir. Il était tout simplement hors d'entendement que quelqu'un puisse se tatouer la peau pour le simple plaisir… jusqu'à ce jour où, à l'aube de sa septième année, son ami Carlton était revenu à Poudlard avec cette inscription au henné « caput leonis » et n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver ça aussi cool que le nouvel album des _Belfast Red Sparkles_.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi les révélations de Bernie, James, pensif, avait longtemps songé à ces trois chasseurs de trésor. Malgré son aversion sous jacente pour _la marque_ , ils représentaient tout ce que le jeune homme avait pu attendre de son périple en Amérique du Sud, lui qui cherchait désespérément un sens à donner à sa vie. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

— Ça y est, ils sont là, annonça Bernie en ramenant James à la réalité. Vas-y si tu veux, mais ne reviens pas chouiner si on touche à ta jolie frimousse.

Dans un nouveau ballet d'ouverture de porte, le groupe de caçadores de tesouro entra dans le bar en gratifiant Thiago d'un sourire. Aussitôt, James sentit l'appréhension le submerger. Il vida d'une traite le reste de son cocktail et en demanda un autre avant de jeter un bref coup d'oeil aux trois sorciers assis sur le canapé le plus confortable du bar. Bernie poussa un profond soupir quand le barman revint avec la Caïpirinha. C'était sa chance.

— Je reviens plus tard. Peut-être.

Son verre glacé à la main, James traversa la pièce, le coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine. James n'avait aucune idée de comment les aborder, comment les convaincre qu'il n'était pas que cet étranger curieux de leurs us et coutumes. Avec eux, ce n'était pas comme échanger des banalités avec ses camarades de classe. Il se devait de les impressionner, de leur prouver qu'il était digne d'être l'un des leurs.

James n'était pas timide, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'être. Pourtant, ce soir-là, il avait l'impression de jouer toute sa vie.

— _Oi. Hmm… eu tenho visto por aí, e…_

Loin de se décourager, James chercha dans sa mémoire le peu de vocabulaire et les quelques constructions de phrase qu'il avait apprises depuis qu'il était ici, en vain. Le sorcier le plus baraqué souriait largement à ses dépens mais l'autre homme aux yeux vifs et aux bras recouverts de tatouages, coupa court à sa tentative de communication, lui évitant de s'enfoncer un peu plus.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton portugais, on parle anglais, tu sais. En plus, Gaspar et Luísa sont hispanophones, précisa-t-il en désignant la jeune femme au sourire chaleureux.

— Tu veux boire un verre avec nous ? proposa cette dernière avec un accent roulant en tapotant la place juste à côté.

— Ouais… avec plaisir !

Ravi de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements, James s'assit confortablement, beaucoup plus détendu. Il posa son verre sur la table basse, à côté d'une carte dépliée qui lui rappelait étrangement la carte des Maraudeurs, carte qu'il avait laissée à Lily avant de partir. Alors que son regard restait bloqué sur la carte de la région détaillée de Córdoba en Argentine, ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa petite soeur. Que dirait-elle si elle apprenait que sa seule appréhension était cette marque indélébile que ses héros avaient sur la peau ?

« Trouillard, et tu m'appelles la lâche ? », lui disait la petite voix de Lily dans un coin de sa tête.

— Tout le monde connaît Luisa, présenta le sorcier tatoué au bout de quelques instants. Je m'appelle Calixto et voici Gaspar.

— _Croââââ !_

— Tu oublies toujours Tula, intervint Gaspar en désignant son clabbert perché sur le dossier de la chaise. De son vrai nom Pústula. Ou des Atlantes de Tula. Prends la signification qui te convient, l'une est plus classe que l'autre.

Gaspar approcha sa main de la tête du clabbert dont la pustule en plein milieu du front avait pris une jolie teinte orangée au lieu de son vert habituel.

— Moi c'est James, je viens de Grande Bretagne… dit-il lentement en gardant un oeil méfiant sur l'animal.

— Oh ça s'entend, le coupa Gaspar, le baraqué, en s'attirant le regard noir de Calixto.

— Ne fais pas attention à lui, quel bon vent t'amène à Manaus ? lui demanda Luisa d'un ton enthousiaste. On se doute que tu n'es pas là seulement pour tenir compagnie à notre bon vieux Bernardino…

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, James hésita à mentir sur les raisons de sa présence en Amérique du Sud. Comment avouer à des aventuriers qu'il prenait son pied à obtenir les bonnes nuances dans ses volutes de fumée ?

— Eh bien… je viens étudier la flore locale.

— Oh, alors tu fais partie d'un échange à Castelobruxo ? On s'est rencontré là-bas, avec Gaspar, dans le cours de Señora Ponce. On lui a fait les quatre cent coups, à celle-là ! Tu te rappelles de la fois où on a métamorphosé ce fil de pêche en énorme boa constrictor ? demanda Luisa à Gaspar, des étoiles dans les yeux en se remémorant les souvenirs.

— _Incréible_ , confirma Gaspar, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'a plus voulu remettre les pieds dans sa salle de classe après ça.

Les commissures des lèvres de Calixto s'étendirent légèrement sur ses lèvres fines. James se trémoussa sur le canapé, mourant d'envie d'y ajouter son grain de sel, lui aussi. Pour donner le change, James se mit à siroter son cocktail, sous le regard pénétrant de Calixto, qui, silencieux, ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Puis Luisa se tourna vers le britannique dans un grand mouvement de longs cheveux bruns.

— Je parie qu'on ne s'amusait pas autant dans ton école ! lança-t-elle, un brin moqueuse. Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? Quelque chose en lien avec du bacon ?

James reposa lentement son verre sur la table, presque blessé dans son orgueil.

— Premièrement, mon école s'appelle Poudlard, et deuxièmement, miss Coelho, sache que la métamorphose animale était déjà dépassée dans les années 2000… mon domaine de prédilection, c'est la kleptomanie. Crois-moi, quand tu vois ta bibliothécaire s'évanouir parce que tous les bouquins de la section « Sorts et enchantements » ont disparu, tu commences à devenir quelqu'un.

— Mouais. On a vu mieux, répondit la jeune femme, l'air peu convaincue.

— J'avais douze ans. Et j'étais seul. Je n'avais pas mon pote aux gros bras pour utiliser un sortilège qu'un gosse de treize ans est parfaitement capable de faire.

— Mais c'est qu'il a de la répartie, l'anglais ! s'exclama Gaspar dont le regard faisait l'aller-retour entre Luisa et James.

Luisa leva son verre, pas le moins du monde vexée par l'attaque verbale de James à ses côtés. Son large sourire était sincère et dévoilait des dents éclatantes de blancheur qui faisaient ressortir son bronzage mordoré.

— _¡ Salud, ladrón de libros !_

— Le voleur de livres… répéta lentement Calixto avant de hausser la voix. Bienvenue au Brésil, tu vas voir, tout le monde est accueillant ici.

James répondit volontiers au toast de la péruvienne, qui s'ensuivit par plusieurs autres cocktails pendant lesquels les quatre sorciers firent plus amplement connaissance au travers de leurs études respectives, mais aussi et surtout le Quidditch. Plus l'heure avançait et plus les verres vides posés sur la table se multipliaient, facilitant les efforts de James pour sympathiser avec les caçadores de tesouro. Il se laissait aller au gré des mots qui roulaient sous son palais, sans avoir à se demander si ce qu'il racontait convenait ou non.

Tout était facile.

Puis, alors que Gaspar grattait le menton de son clabbert en marmonnant des mots aux intonations affectives et que Luisa et Calixto commençaient à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, James s'était mis à lorgner sur l'épaule de sa voisine sur le canapé. La marque. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le tatouage avec une mine légèrement déconfite : un étrange dessin circulaire ressemblant aux contours d'un soleil qui renfermait un objet mouvant. Mais avec tous les efforts du monde, James n'arrivait pas à discerner ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Il se détourna enfin de l'épaule de Luisa, la mine légèrement déconfite.

— Tu n'aimes pas les tatouages ? demanda Calixto d'une voix claire, à qui aucun détail n'échappait.

« Maudite Caïpirinha », jura James intérieurement tandis que les trois américains s'étaient tournés vers lui, soudain très intéressés par ce qu'il avait à dire sur ce sujet.

— Euh… je n'ai rien de personnel contre eux, se défendit James. Ma famille a juste… un historique avec ça, rien de plus.

— Alors tu ne pourrais pas devenir l'un d'entre nous, blagua Gaspar en se renfonçant dans son siège et en soulevant la courte manche de son T-shirt pour observer le sien, identique à celui de Luisa. On a tous le même tatouage ici, il fait partie de notre identité.

— Justement, je veux devenir l'un des vôtres.

Un silence répondit à James, seulement brisé par le groupe bruyant qui s'était installé derrière eux et un « croâââ » indigné de Tula le clabbert. Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Luisa et Gaspar éclatent de rire accompagnés d'un Calixto qui retenait avec grand peine le sourire qui menaçait de dévoiler ses réels sentiments.

— Tu ne sais même pas qui on est, lança Gaspar, moqueur.

— Je ne rigole pas, je veux vraiment faire partie des vôtres.

Cette fois, les trois sorciers éclatèrent de rire au même moment. James serra les poings, foncièrement vexé par leur réaction.

— Les gars, je crois qu'il est sérieux, précisa Luisa en s'efforçant de reprendre contenance.

— Désolé, James, s'excusa Calixto, mais c'est la première fois qu'un européen nous fait le coup. Je veux dire… On fait partie de la communauté depuis trois ans seulement et jusqu'à maintenant, seuls des gens d'ici ont voulu nous approcher.

— Alors quoi, parce que je ne suis pas d'ici, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas le droit de devenir un chasseur de trésor ?

— Pas si vite, l'anglais, le freina Luisa en levant ses deux mains devant elle. Je ne sais pas comment tu as entendu parler de nous, ni en quels termes, mais il n'est pas question de nationalité. Les premiers caçadores étaient d'ailleurs autant européens qu'amérindiens. Devenir un caçadore de tesouro, c'est surtout un état d'esprit. Tu l'as, ou tu ne l'as pas.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je n'ai pas le bon état d'esprit ?

Hors de lui, James faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas exploser et crier son injustice.

— Pas la peine de se transformer en conquistador, gronda Calixto. N'importe qui peut nous rejoindre tant qu'il nous prouve son bon vouloir et ses aptitudes. Et une bonne dose de courage.

— Hé, fit James, je suis un Gryffondor, mon premier nom c'est courage.

Gaspar haussa un sourcil broussailleux, l'air perdu.

— Je suis courageux, je veux passer votre test, s'entêta James. Peu importe ce que c'est.

— Inconscience ne signifie pas courage, objecta Calixto, perplexe. Dans la civilisation maya, on tatouait les sorciers qui faisaient preuve d'un grand courage, mais ceux qui…

— Les Mayas étaient au Mexique, pas en Amérique du Sud. Je me trompe ?

— Si tu es familier avec la culture américaine, tu sauras que les Râtisseurs, ces traqueurs de sorciers, ont sévi pendant des années aux Etats-Unis, et en Amérique du Nord plus généralement… de nombreux sorciers d'Amérique Centrale ont commencé à migrer vers le Sud du continent pour leur échapper… certaines traditions les ont suivis. Notre communauté est née à ce moment là, au XVIIème siècle, quand la première vague de sorciers européens est arrivée en Amérique. Ces derniers se sont rendus compte qu'après les guerres, les flux migratoires, et les Râtisseurs, on risquait de perdre toutes les richesses des amérindiens. Alors les chasseurs de trésor ont commencé à se ré-approprier leur culture, dans le but de la sauvegarder, quand leurs compatriotes no-maj massacraient ce qui restait des civilisations amérindiennes pour tout conquérir.

Calixto marqua une pause. Autour de la petite table, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres. Même James avait cessé de vouloir se rebeller.

— Aujourd'hui, c'est ce que nous faisons encore en nous appropriant ces bouts de légende. Notre intention n'a jamais été le pillage comme certains nous en ont accusé pendant des siècles. L'être humain mène une perpétuelle quête, tu ne crois pas ? Malheureusement, tout le monde n'a pas l'ouverture d'esprit et l'ambition nécessaire pour nous rejoindre. Tu penses en être à la hauteur ?

— Laisse-le essayer, s'il le veut vraiment, lança Luisa, avec l'ombre un sourire en coin.

— Oui, ça pourrait être drôle, confirma Gaspar en s'adressant lui aussi à Calixto.

Calixto les regarda tour à tour avant que son regard ne se plante sur celui de James. Le britannique brûlait d'envie de passer leurs épreuves, qu'elles quelles soient. Penché en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux, il était devenu fébrile en fixant les petits yeux noirs de Calixto. Ce dernier l'observait sans ciller, comme pour le jauger, pendant ce qui sembla durer plusieurs minutes.

— C'est d'accord. Donne-moi ta baguette magique.

— Quoi ?

— C'est comme ça que ça marche ici. Nos ancêtres, depuis le XVIIème siècle, nous prouvent leur bon vouloir seuls, sans aucun objet venant interférer entre le sorcier et sa quête. Nos traditions proviennent des tribus qui étaient là bien avant nous… Avant que les européens n'arrivent en masse au XVIème siècle, aucune tribu n'utilisait d'ustensile capable de canaliser la magie. Notre communauté se base sur des valeurs qu'on partage depuis des siècles. Le respect, le courage, notre propre corps face au danger… Le tout sans baguette magique.

Sous la surprise, les yeux de James s'arrondirent mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait depuis qu'il avait entendu parler pour la première fois de ces chasseurs. Cependant, les doutes commencèrent à l'assaillir lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette en chêne blanc, son compagnon fidèle qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis ses onze ans.

— On y repense à deux fois ? le défia Luisa. C'est le Sací qui va être déçu.

Alors James déglutit et tendit à regret sa baguette à Calixto tout en espérant garder chacun de ses dix orteils.

* * *

(1) le quartier aux mille lumières

(2) _a wannabe_ peut être défini comme étant une personne cherchant à copier une idole dans le but d'appartenir à un groupe social.  
(et puis, Bernie ayant grandi dans les 1990s, je trouvais ça marrant qu'il assimile James le British aux Spice Girls)

Si ce premier chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite :)


	2. O Saci Pereirê

Hiya! On se retrouve pour le second chapitre de cette petite aventure... j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

— Mais comment t'as fait ça ? Tu m'as à peine touché ! Où sont les autres ?

Totalement déboussolé, James regardait tout autour de lui sans rien comprendre. Il avait ressenti tous les effets du transplanage sans même avoir songé à le faire. Un instant, il se trouvait dans le petit bar en dessous de chez lui, et l'instant d'après, dans cette pièce couverte d'étagères débordantes de livres. Les températures étaient descendues en flèche au point que James ressente des petits frissons qui n'étaient en aucun cas liés aux cocktails qu'il avait ingérés au cours de la soirée. Un air marin qu'il n'avait jamais connu venait lui chatouiller les narines. En regardant par la fenêtre, on apercevait l'océan, majestueux, à perte de vue.

Calixto l'observait attentivement, la baguette de James entre les mains.

— Connais-tu le Saci Pererê ?

— Euh… non.

— Ton objectif est de capturer le bonnet de l'un d'entre eux. C'est de là qu'ils tiennent tous leurs pouvoirs. Tu as cinq minutes pour lire ce dont tu as besoin et l'épreuve commencera tout de suite après. Ce qui ne devrait pas te poser de problème, _ladrón de libros_.

Sur ces mots, le brésilien laissa échapper un sourire légèrement tordu sur ses lèvres, mit la baguette de James dans la poche arrière de son jean délavé et quitta la pièce, laissant James dans un silence bercé par le remous lointain des vagues.

Quand la porte claqua derrière Calixto, James jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à pièce. Des centaines et des centaines d'ouvrages étaient rangés dans la bibliothèque, sans compter ceux qui étaient empilés les uns sur les autres et ceux à moitié éventrés sur le sol. James en ramassa un et se rendit compte instantanément qu'il s'était fourré dans une mission impossible : l'intégralité des livres qui étaient dans cette pièce étaient tous en langue espagnole et portugaise, voire dans des dialectes dont James n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il chercha frénétiquement le moindre livre qui contenait les mots Saci Perere, sans succès, ou qui avait des consonances avec des mots qu'il connaissait.

Tandis que James posait sa main sur un léger ouvrage au titre transparent « Criaturas Mágicas de América Latina », il ne se le répéta pas deux fois et le glissa sous son T-shirt en le coinçant dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Calixto réapparut dans la pièce en le sondant de son regard pénétrant, amusé comme si son sourire tordu ne l'avait jamais quitté.

— Pas de transplanage permis, et tu as une heure. Prêt ?

James acquiesça tout en retenant sa respiration. Le sourire de Calixto s'allongea un peu plus, puis il posa sa main sur l'épaule de James et le décor changea alors du tout au tout. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à présent en plein coeur de la forêt dont la chaleur étouffante contrasta avec la fraîcheur océanique de quelques secondes auparavant. A en juger par la densité de végétation, ils étaient de retour dans la forêt amazonienne.

— Tu as du potentiel, lui confia Calixto en sortant la baguette du britannique, mais souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Souviens-toi de ce qui a poussé mes ancêtres à créer cette communauté.

— Tes ancêtres ?

D'un coup habile de baguette magique, Calixto l'ignora et envoya un jet de flamme sur les herbes hautes qui les entouraient.

— Ne me déçois pas.

Alors que Calixto transplanait, James sortit de son état de choc en voyant les flammes lécher les hautes herbes, les paroles de Bernie en tête : ne surtout pas s'attaquer à la nature sous crainte de se faire tuer par ses êtres protecteurs. James se jeta sur les herbes et les piétina avant que l'incendie ne se propage, mais il était déjà trop tard. Une dizaine de paires d'yeux brillants le fixaient dans l'obscurité. Une dizaine de petits êtres démoniaques aux cheveux oranges et aux pieds tournés vers l'arrière qui le fixaient lui, seul, entouré d'herbes calcinées.

Les Curupiras.

— Non. Non…

Lorsqu'ils se mirent à siffler de manière très aiguë à en faire percer ses tympans, James bondit sur ses pieds et n'hésita pas à prendre la fuite en ayant à la main son livre volé comme seule arme contre une armée de Curupiras prêts à vouloir sa peau. Il courut comme il n'avait jamais couru de toute sa vie, se frayant un passage aussi rapidement que possible dans la forêt luxuriante où il était impossible de courir sans se prendre une branche en plein visage. Les Curupiras étaient rapides, menaçant à tout moment de l'attraper par les chevilles sous le son de leurs sifflements qui commençaient à lui donner la migraine.

Pourtant, James ne ralentit pas le rythme, grimaçant en se prenant des griffures sur les bras et le visage à cause des feuillages qu'il discernait de moins en moins. Plus il avançait et plus il s'enfonçait dans les Ténèbres. James ne voyait presque plus rien quand il se décida à jeter un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule. Les sifflements s'étaient éloignés. Plus aucune chevelure orange ne le suivait à quelques mètres de distance, mais James continua à avancer, désireux de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui et ces êtres démoniaques arracheurs d'orteils.

James poursuivit sa course effrénée jusqu'à ce que, à bout de souffle, il ne s'arrête brutalement et ne se plaque contre un large tronc d'arbre. Tous ses sens en éveil, il observa les alentours et prêta une oreille attentive au moindre bruissement de feuilles. Puis, réalisant qu'il était seul, il se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre et s'assit en tailleur. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui appris que vingt minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis que Calixto avait lancé le départ de l'épreuve. Parcouru de sueurs froides, James ouvrit son livre à la page de l'index et fit glisser son doigt du haut en bas de la page, jusqu'à trouver le nom du Saci.

— Page 34, je te bénis.

Parvenu à la bonne page, James déchanta bien vite. Un court paragraphe de quatre lignes était accompagné d'un croquis de la créature : un être unijambiste au teint basané qui portait un bonnet rouge. Il fumait la pipe. James fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre son impression de déjà vu. Pourtant, il ne s'attarda pas dessus et reporta son attention sur le paragraphe… qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Dans un geste presque automatique, James amorça un geste vers sa poche, avant de se rendre compte que ce serait en vain. Sa baguette était on ne sait où. Exaspéré, il soupira bruyamment.

— _Casa_ , c'est la maison, non ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Un craquement se fit soudain entendre à quelques mètres derrière lui. James tendit l'oreille, tous les muscles de son corps tendus comme ceux d'une arbalète. Rien n'était à portée de vue. Le silence était assourdissant et la forêt ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Assis seul dans les herbes, James reporta lentement son attention vers le paragraphe du Sací, ne percevant que sa propre respiration régulière dans l'air moite de la fin d'été. Ce craquement pouvait provenir de n'importe quel animal dans la forêt. N'importe lequel.

Soudain, James ressentit que quelque chose était tombé sur sa tête. Il sursauta et regarda lentement au dessus de lui pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Curupira qui tenait une mèche entre ses petits doigts griffus. Ses deux petits yeux le fixaient avec fureur.

— Oh, oh ! Pas mes cheveux !

A la vitesse de l'éclair, James s'empara de son livre et donna un violent coup dans le Curupira. Tandis que ce dernier se retrouvait projeté dans un fourrage en poussant un cri suraigu, une petite touffe de cheveux bruns entre ses doigts. James se remit à courir comme un dératé pour échapper aux compères du Curupira qui venaient en renforts.

Sur son chemin, James écarta tous les branchages à coups de livre quand, à sa grande surprise, il tomba sur une clairière. Une clairière dans laquelle se trouvait une cabane en bois d'aspect rustique et abandonné. Sous le choc de sa découverte, James resta immobile quelques secondes avant d'entendre les cris enragés des Curupiras lancés à sa poursuite. Si tous ses instincts lui dictaient de s'écarter le plus possible de ce petit cabanon, il prit néanmoins le risque de tomber sur une créature bien plus vile et coriace que les Curupiras et entra dans la cabane sans demander son reste.

Quand le déclic de la porte qui se referma se fit entendre, James s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Une forte odeur de moisi régnait dans ces lieux abandonnés. Une pièce sommaire était aménagée autour d'un foyer de cheminée. Trois lits de camps étaient disposés sur le plancher sec et poussiéreux et qui ne semblaient pas avoir servi depuis des années. Dans un coin trônait une table en bois massif sur laquelle de nombreuses herbes et poudres se mélangeaient.

Avec l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres, James parcourut de ses yeux noisette les ingrédients à sa disposition. Sans trop de difficulté, il reconnut ce qui semblait être des restes de figues abyssiniennes, des sauges presque méconnaissables, et des racines de valérianes desséchées. L'air de rien, James posa son livre sur la table et en fourra quelques unes dans chacune de ses poches, puis il s'intéressa au reste de la décoration frugale de la cabane. Cette pièce avait l'air d'avoir servi de camp de base à des autochtones, et James en vint à se demander depuis quand cette cabane était inhabitée lorsqu'il réalisa son erreur.

Il faisait nuit, et pourtant il n'avait aucun problème de vue. La lueur de la chandelle posée sur le manteau de la cheminée fit frissonner James de la tête au pied.

Il n'était pas seul ici.

Et pourtant, aucune présence humaine ni animale n'était à détecter. Sur ses gardes, James retourna à l'autre bout de la pièce et posa silencieusement la main sur la poignée de la porte avant qu'il ne sente une main fraîche se poser sur la sienne. Puis un éclat de rire retentit alors que le sang de James se glaçait dans ses veines.

— Luisa ?

La jeune femme apparut soudainement de derrière son sortilège de désillusion, riant aux éclats.

— On aurait dit… un petit agneau perdu… parvint-elle à articuler entre deux fous rires.

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, la grande brune traversa la pièce jusqu'au foyer et se retourna vers lui, les yeux plissés.

— Tu es James Potter, pas vrai ? Le fils de Harry Potter, le petit sorcier qui a terrassé la face de serpent ?

James demeura silencieux, avant de perdre patience :

— Alors quoi, tu ne veux plus être responsable de ma mort maintenant ? T'as peur d'un accident diplomatique ?

Luisa pouffa, l'air bien moins chaleureuse que dans le bar. Puis elle ouvrit toutes les fenêtres du cabanon d'un coup habile de baguette magique et croisa les bras.

— Rassure-toi, je sais ce qu'est la célébrité, lui confia la joueuse de Quidditch avec une moue contrite.

James se mordit la lèvre, un mauvais pressentiment montait en lui. Il posa de nouveau la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à décamper le plus vite possible d'ici.

— Et c'est pour cette raison qu'on ne te fera aucun traitement de faveur.

En l'espace d'un quart de seconde, elle leva sa baguette magique en direction de James et un déclic se fit entendre derrière lui. Il était enfermé. Puis, la baguette de la péruvienne siffla de nouveau dans l'air et les trois fenêtres du cabanon s'ouvrirent abruptement dans un grincement tonitruant. A ce capharnaüm s'ajouta le sifflement que produisit Luisa lorsqu'elle plaça ses deux doigts entre ses lèvres.

Figé sur place et impuissant, James assista à la scène sans rien faire. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune femme transplana que James se précipita sur la fenêtre la plus proche, son unique issue. A la lisière de la forêt plongée dans l'obscurité, des dizaines et des dizaines de Curupiras grouillaient entre les arbres bordant la clairière telles des fourmis dans leurs galeries. Dans un acte désespéré, James tourna la tête vers les deux autres autres fenêtres, et une flamme d'espoir jaillit en lui.

La pointe d'un bonnet rouge dépassait du coin gauche de la fenêtre. Un bonnet rouge qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. En moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour dire Quidditch, James se lança à la poursuite de ce petit être qui aimait les maisons, enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et piqua un sprint. Au loin, les cris stridents des Curupiras avaient repris de plus belle et semblaient avoir pris James en chasse. Pourtant, James ne gardait que pour objectif le Saci, à quelques mètres de lui devant lui. Alors que James se préparait à se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher son bonnet de la tête, la créature disparut sous ses yeux ébahis. Comme s'il s'était rendu invisible d'un claquement de doigt.

Soudainement, James reçut un énorme coup à la tête qui le sonna pendant quelques secondes. Et il perdit définitivement la trace du Saci Pereire.

— Nom d'un gnome de jardin !

Impatient, James se retint de donner un coup de pied dans le tronc d'arbre à proximité et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide aux alentours. Derrière lui, les Curupiras l'empêchaient de revenir vers la cabane et la sécurité d'un abri. Devant lui, en revanche, deux choix s'offraient à lui. Deux chemins qui menaient à deux sentiers par lesquels le Saci avait pu s'enfuir. D'un côté, un étroit chemin sinueux menait à une rivière aux légers clapotis en contre-bas, éclairé par le doux éclat de la lune. De l'autre, bien moins accueillant, un sentier à peine dessiné entre les herbes folles s'évanouissait de nouveau dans la forêt.

Un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa montre lui appris qu'il lui restait une demi heure. Alors James sortit l'une des rares pièces de sa poche.

— Pile, je choisis rivière et face, la forêt.

James fit sauter la pièce, la regarda briller de son éclat reflété par la lune et la pièce retomba dans sa paume. Pile. La rivière. James contempla la pièce, déçu. Le cri d'un Curupira le poussa à se remettre en route et James s'enfonça de nouveau dans la forêt dense sans un regard en arrière. Pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité, James marcha dans l'obscurité. Les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers la couverture épaisse d'arbres au dessus de sa tête, ce qui lui donnait assez de lumière pour vérifier sa montre toutes les minutes et demie.

Vingt minutes. Dix-huit minutes. Quinze minutes. Treize minutes.

Au bout d'un moment, profondément agacé et frustré, James arracha la montre de son poignet et la fourra dans le fond de sa poche comme si elle lui avait fait la pire des incivilités. Comment pouvait-il prouver son courage s'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire ? Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour retourner auprès de la rivière et d'emprunter le bon chemin quand un fumet de brasier lui parvint au nez. James s'arrêta soudainement. Il ne manquait plus qu'un incendie de forêt contre lequel il ne pourrait absolument rien faire.

À pas prudents, James poursuivit son chemin quand une lueur orangée lui attira l'oeil à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres devant lui : un feu de forêt.

James se frappa le front du dos de sa main et, sur ses gardes, se rapprocha du brasier, ressentant de plus en plus la chaleur à mesure qu'il s'approchait des lieux. A moitié dissimulé derrière un arbre épais, il observa les alentours. Son coeur rata un battement quand un petit être apparut à quelques mètres de lui. Le Saci Pereire trottinait tranquillement vers l'est, à l'opposé les feuillages et branchages en feu. James s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa poursuite quand de petits cris plaintifs, aux accents déchirés, l'arrêtèrent net. Il tourna subitement la tête vers la gauche.

Dans le brasier rougeâtre qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, de petites créatures se détachaient sans qu'on ne puisse les distinguer précisément. James jeta un oeil au Sací qui prenait la fuite. Sa mission était simple : ramener le bonnet rouge d'un Saci Pereire. Pourtant, si James avait appris quelque chose de Calixto dans le bar un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, c'était que les chasseurs de trésor étaient dans une démarche de protection des créatures magiques. Peu importait qui elles étaient.

Alors James ne réfléchit pas et fonça tête baissée dans les flammes où les petites créatures étaient prises au piège. Cependant, dans la chaleur insoutenable et la fumée qui lui picotait les yeux, son visage se décomposa. Des salamandres vertes étaient à ses pieds. Des salamandres d'Amazonie, résistantes aux flammes et très probablement responsables de cet incendie le fixaient de leurs étroits yeux jaunes comme s'il représentait leur dîner.

— _Croâââ !_

Puis, tout à coup, James se retrouva plaqué sur le sol terreux par une force survenue de nulle part. Un avant-bras se retrouva bloqué sur sa gorge, lui empêchant de reprendre sa respiration. Penché au dessus de lui, Gaspar apparut dans son champ de vision. Les flammes dansaient derrière lui, autour des salamandres.

— On avait raison, t'es qu'un gosse inconscient qui ne sait rien faire sans son bout de bois.

James se débattait comme il pouvait, essayant de l'écarter à coups de pieds et tentant vainement de desserrer l'emprise du bras de Gaspar sur sa gorge de ses mains libres. Mais le chilien était bien plus fort et puissant que lui. James se mit à suffoquer, priant n'importe qui et n'importe quoi pour un soupçon d'oxygène dans ses poumons.

— Et la kleptomanie, elle t'aide là ?

Son regard larmoyant se déporta sur l'épaule carrée de Gaspar, éclairée par la lueur chancelante du feu. Et pendant un instant, James n'en crut pas ses yeux fatigués. Si le tatouage de Luisa lui était apparu comme une estampe brouillonne et bâclée, il n'en était plus rien. A l'intérieur du soleil, l'esquisse d'une pipe se dessinait, déversant de légères volutes de fumée avec subtilité.

Un éclat écarlate attira alors l'attention d'un James à la limite de l'inconscience, derrière l'épaule de Gaspar. Le Saci Pereirê au bonnet rouge était là, observant la scène d'un oeil méfiant tout en fumant tranquillement sa pipe. La même pipe qui figurait sur le mystérieux tatouage des chasseurs de trésor.

Gaspar avait raison, il n'était pas capable de grand chose sans sa baguette magique. Mais James ne s'avouait jamais battu...


	3. Cool kid

La main de James glissa lentement dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Sa tête lui tournait, mais il lutta afin de rester conscient. L'image du Sací fumant sa pipe étant imprimée dans sa rétine et lui conférait assez de volonté pour le lier à la terre meuble. Il ne devait pas sombrer. Il ne pouvait pas sombrer. La montre tomba sur le sol avant que ses doigts fébriles n'effleurent les racines de valériane desséchées. Les maigres plantes aux propriétés soporifiques ne seraient sans doute pas suffisantes pour assommer un homme aussi imposant que Gaspar. Mais elles étaient son unique espoir.

Alors dans un dernier effort de concentration et de force, James plaqua les racines de valériane dans le nez du chilien, qui perturbé, eut un mouvement de recul. James profita de ce moment d'hésitation pour rouler sur le côté tout en inspirant la plus grande bouffée d'air qui lui ait été donnée de respirer. Tout étourdi, il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits pendant que Gaspar toussait à s'en décrocher les poumons. Quand James le réalisa, un brin d'espoir jaillit en lui. Il évalua la distance entre lui et le Saci Pereirê dont toute l'attention était portée sur Gaspar, les salamandres et leur feu de joie.

Qu'avait-il à perdre ?

A peine remis de la tentative d'étranglement, James contourna les créatures magiques et s'éloigna de la scène de crime pour être à couvert des arbres. Il ne quitta pas sa cible des yeux. Gaspar se reprit enfin après avoir inhalé les racines de valériane douteuses et se mit à proférer des menaces à son encontre face à son clabbert dont la pustule était devenue écarlate. James avançait prudemment pour ne pas révéler sa présence. Il faisait attention à ne pas faire craquer la moindre brindille susceptible de trahir sa présence.

James n'était plus qu'à trois mètres du Saci sans que ce dernier ne se soit rendu compte de sa présence. Une forte odeur de tabac flottait dans l'atmosphère ardente des lieux. Gaspar ruminait dans son coin, ses mains en visière pour observer aux alentours tandis que Tula le clabbert croassait avec ennui autour des deux salamandres. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, James avançait à pas de loups, aussi lentement qu'il aurait été impossible de dire qu'il bougeait.

Puis, parvenu à un mètre de la créature magique, un cri perçant de Curupira retentit dans les hauteurs des arbres et le Saci Pereire sursauta dans un bond. Mais quand il se retourna, il était déjà trop tard : James tenait son bonnet rouge entre son index et son pouce, l'air victorieux et un sourire qui montait jusqu'à ses yeux brillants d'excitation et de fierté.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les vagues frappaient à nouveau le banc de sable. Les températures étaient fraîches mais agréables au beau milieu de la nuit, de celles que l'on apprécie après une journée passée dans une chaleur étouffante. Luisa, Calixto, Gaspar, James et le Sací étaient de retour à l'endroit où le brésilien l'avait fait transplaner avec lui. Encore secoué par ce qu'il venait de vivre, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir sur le qui-vive, face à ces trois chasseurs de trésor qui avaient été sur le point de le tuer pas plus tard qu'il y avait quelques instants.

— Alors, vous allez enfin me dire où on est ?

— Antofagasta, plus ou moins, répondit évasivement Gaspar qui avait toujours le nez rouge suite à son allergie aux racines de valériane. Au Chili, si tu préfères.

James ouvrit de grands yeux ronds surpris.

— Par Merlin, je ne vais jamais m'habituer aux grands territoires…

Luisa et Gaspar éclatèrent de rire au même moment où le Sací Pereire qui les avait suivit jusqu'ici fit un clin d'oeil à Calixto avant de disparaître. Calixto contempla l'endroit où s'était tenu le Sací, à quelques mètres des vagues qui allaient et venaient, puis il prit James à part en faisant signe aux deux autres qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard. Circonspect, James suivit le brésilien s'éloigner de la plage pour remonter vers la terre ferme. Dans le plus grand des silences, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers une grande bâtisse entourée d'une vieille palissade en bois dont il manquait la plupart des panneaux.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas être tatoué, mais je veux que tu rencontres ma mère. Elle est… un pilier de notre communauté, c'est elle qui tient le repère des chasseurs de trésor de la région. Comme tu dois t'en douter, nous avons plusieurs camps sur le continent… plusieurs camps spécifiques à chaque région. Et donc, ma mère est devenue une spécialiste de l'île de Pâques après avoir rejoint officiellement les caçadores à ses seize ans.

— Officiellement ? répéta James.

Calixto lui offrit son sourire en coin, amusé. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, dont le battant était ouvert, mais Calixto ne démontrait aucune envie d'entrer immédiatement.

— Je suis un descendant des premiers caçadores de tesouro, lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton patient. Les ancêtres du côté de ma mère viennent d'ici, du Chili. Sa place lui était offerte sur un plateau d'argent. Mon arrière grand-père raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'on est liés au _Ahu Akivi_ , tu sais, les Moaïs qui font face à la mer.

Incapable de se rappeler exactement ce qu'étaient les Moaïs, James opina vaguement d'un signe de tête, le souvenir des statues de l'île de Pâques flottant vaguement à l'esprit.

— Je parierais mille _reais_ qu'il dit ça seulement parce que les statues sont au nombre de sept… Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

Calixto passa alors la porte et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la maison. Peu rassuré quant à la suite des événements, James le talonna jusque dans un long couloir recouvert d'un papier peint jauni par le temps et qui se décollait par endroits. James commença à se demander où il était tombé quand une porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille à l'air revêche, une tignasse de cheveux bruns en bataille. Calixto la salua d'un sourire poli.

— Les gens sont de passage ici. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir, des portes te seront toujours ouvertes.

Les deux garçons entrèrent alors dans une grande véranda d'où l'on pouvait observer les étoiles à découvert. James se surprit à être subjugué par le spectacle qu'offrait le ciel ce soir-là : après avoir vécu une soirée riche en émotions et surtout avec cette sensation d'étouffement dans la forêt luxuriante, la vue d'un espace libre lui procurait un bien fou. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour récupérer son balai qu'il avait laissé chez ses parents et s'envoler faire un tour pour la nuit.

— _¿ Qué pasó, mijo ?_

— _Mamá, James está aquí. Vistó la marca_. Il est l'un des nôtres.

Une femme d'âge mûr, mince et élancée, se détourna de la vue qui donnait sur la plage pour se tourner vers les deux garçons. Son regard noir et vif rappela à James celui de Calixto et le britannique ne douta pas un instant du lien de parenté entre les deux. La sorcière fit un pas en avant tout en le sondant de son regard perçant avant de tendre naturellement la main vers lui. Perplexe, James lui serra la main, d'une main étonnement rêche et abîmée.

— Belén Álvares Antiman, se présenta-t-elle. Bienvenido, James. Tu es prêt pour le grand final ?

D'un léger coup de menton, elle désigna le tatouage de Calixto, à peine visible parmi les nombreux pigments recouvrant sa peau. Pourtant, James n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'elle parlait de la marque. Tout à coup, son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, bien plus effrayé qu'il ne l'avait été tout au long de la soirée. Indifférents au combat intérieur qui avait silencieusement lieu dans sa tête, Calixto expliquait à sa mère Bélen que James ne désirait pas se faire tatouer. Les petits yeux de Bélen se plissèrent en écoutant son fils.

— Et si… et si c'était ce que je voulais vraiment, au final ?

La voix de James avait été hésitante, et imposa un silence.

— Tu n'y es pas obligé, si tu n'en veux pas, lui assurait Bélen d'un ton rassurant en appuyant son fils. Nous marquer était indispensable au début, quand on voulait être certains de ne pas faire face à des imposteurs, mais maintenant, il s'agit plus d'un signe d'appartenance qu'autre chose.

— Seules les personnes dignes de confiance peuvent voir le symbole. On sait que tu es capable de le voir, James, et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Les yeux de James firent l'aller-retour entre Bélen et Calixto, qui étaient loin de vouloir lui imposer le stigmate d'une marque à vie. Et pourtant, quelque chose le retenait. Une petite voix bourdonnait dans un coin de sa tête, sans qu'il ne sache ce qu'elle disait exactement. N'était-ce pas faire les choses à moitié que de s'arrêter ici ? Allait-il se contenter dire au revoir aux chasseurs de trésor qui portaient tous ce signe de reconnaissance pour une communauté qu'ils chérissaient ? Voulait-il réellement en faire partie, à part entière, s'il avait peur d'une marque et de ce qu'elle pouvait signifier ?

— C'est mon épreuve, ma _réelle_ épreuve.

Calixto fronça les sourcils. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire sincère et dévoilant des dents du bonheur naquit sur ses lèvres. James ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Cette nuit longue était loin d'être terminée : bientôt, une inscription luirait sur sa peau, le scellant à jamais au monde des caçadores de tesouro.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bélen et James se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans la véranda, et ce dernier, penaud, n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi s'attendre. Sa bouche était sèche, ses mains étaient moites, et le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir sur ses paupières lourdes et fatiguées. Dans quel état serait-il dans quelques heures en se rendant à son travail chez l'apothicaire ? Allait-il seulement s'y rendre maintenant qu'il avait presque atteint son but brésilien ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Bélen en ouvrant une vitrine qui renfermait ce qui semblait être des objets de collection. Tu es loin d'être le premier à qui j'appose la marque.

James frissonna à l'évocation de la marque. Puis Bélen s'assit sur le tabouret d'à côté et elle souleva la manche de son chemisier. D'un air nostalgique, elle contempla son propre tatouage sur sa peau cuivrée.

— Ma propre grand-mère a fait le mien. Elle a transmis le savoir-faire à ma mère qui me l'a ensuite transmis, lui exposa-t-elle, le regard dans le vide en songeant aux fantômes du passé. C'est un aspect traditionnel de notre culture, ce sont les femmes qui tatouent.

La chilienne sortit alors un grand couteau, ce qui fit sursauter James.

— Qu'est-ce-que vous allez faire avec ça ? s'exclama-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître comme le dernier des peureux.

Bélen lui tendit précautionneusement ce qui ressemblait à une arme mais qui en réalité était un objet d'une grande valeur. James observa avec minutie et respect le lourd couteau entre ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. De nombreux symboles recouvraient la lame en argent fine et allongée. Avec une douceur infinie, James passa son doigt dessus et ne put se retenir de frissonner, comme si l'objet dégageait une aura.

— Les _horimonos_ , murmura Bélen en fixant d'un regard attendri les signes gravés dans la lame. Ce sont eux qui confèrent toute sa magie à l'épée. Sans elle, nos tatouages n'auraient pas leur propre singularité. On l'utilise principalement pour le symbole du Saci Pereirê, la pipe, qui est notre emblème depuis des siècles. Quand la pipe se met à dégager une fumée, cela signifie qu'une créature magique n'est pas loin.

James se rappela du tatouage de Gaspar, plus tôt dans la soirée, et de la première fois où il avait pu voir la pipe quand Bélen récupéra la précieuse lame pour la déposer sur la petite table d'appoint à ses côtés.

— Et le soleil ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement tatouer un objet sur le bras ? demanda James, désireux de se changer les idées par tous les moyens possibles.

— As-tu déjà entendu parler de Huitzilopochtli ? répondit Bélen en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Pour les aztèques, le soleil était le plus grand des dieux. Ce tatouage, cette marque d'appartenance, c'est une façon de nous rapprocher de lui et d'en tirer sa force. C'est le rituel qui marque la fin de la toute première épreuve, et quelle plus belle récompense que de mériter le symbole d'un dieu ?

James médita quelques instants sa réponse, quand certaines des paroles de Bélen firent mouche :

— Attendez une seconde, la toute première épreuve ? répéta lentement James, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Balen fut secouée par un petit rire, puis elle se pencha pour récupérer l'épée magique aux horimonos, sous le regard effaré du britannique. Il n'était plus l'heure de reculer désormais.

— Alors, tu es prêt ?

* * *

Dans le miroir de la salle de bain, James observait son reflet sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables. Ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente lui avait semblé être un rêve quand il était retourné dans son petit appartement encombré de Manaus au petit matin. Lorsque Gaspar l'avait raccompagné ici, vidé de son énergie, James avait à peine eu assez de répondant pour lui rétorquer que sa tentative d'étranglement ne resterait pas impunie. Puis, il s'était assis sur le bord de son lit et s'était endormi en un temps record sans avoir eu le temps de mettre un réveil pour aller travailler.

Quand il s'était réveillé en début d'après-midi, James avait été enfoui dans un brouillard tel que ce n'était qu'en allant prendre sa douche qu'une marque noire aux nuances de gris lui avait attiré l'oeil sur son épaule. Et toute la soirée de la veille lui était revenue en mémoire aussi simplement et brutalement qu'on lui aurait fait une passe de Souaffle pendant un match de Quidditch.

Enfermé dans sa salle de bain depuis treize heures douze cet après-midi là, il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il l'avait fait. Il avait rejoint les Caçadores de Tesouro. Il était devenu l'un d'entre eux et la marque était là pour le prouver. Il s'était fait tatouer. Un vrai tatouage.

C'était donc avec une appréhension et une excitation non dissimulée que James descendit les escaliers étroits du bâtiment à forte odeur de tabac où il vivait pour débarquer dans son bar habituel. Il salua Thiago d'un « oi » assuré, se sentant comme un nouvel homme. Puis, il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce, gonflé de fierté et sachant pertinemment que le T-shirt qu'il avait choisi de porter laissait entrevoir les contours de son tatouage.

Le bar étant encore vide à cette heure de la journée, James s'installa seul au bar et commanda une Caïpirinha, légèrement déçu que rien n'ait changé et que tout soit trop vite revenu à la normale.

— Ne dis rien à ma mère, mais je préfère Manaus à Antofagasta.

James faillit renverser son cocktail quand Calixto s'assit calmement à côté de lui, comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date.

— Ça fait quelques mois que je suis sur les traces d'une Vitória Régia, lui confia Calixto à voix basse. Tu veux m'accompagner ce soir ? On est pas très loin du marais où je voulais aller.

— Tu veux dire… maintenant ?

Calixto acquiesça. James regarda par dessus son épaule, vers la porte, comme si elle allait s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre.

— Tu es venu seul ?

— Gaspar part en vacances avec son copain et c'est la saison des matchs qui reprennent pour Luisa. Elle va être très occupée dans les semaines à venir. Et nous ne sommes pas toujours tous les trois ensemble, tu sais. Je t'ai dit que tu avais du potentiel et tu nous as montré hier que tu avais des ressources. Je pense qu'on peut former une bonne équipe, tous les deux.

Soudain, la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur Bernardino et James se redressa instantanément sur sa chaise. James hésita. Si Bernie n'était pas toujours la plus heureuse des compagnies, il n'en restait pas moins l'un des rares amis qu'il avait ici.

— Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais… commença James en désignant l'autre côté du bar où le grand gaillard s'était mollement assis.

— Non, bien sûr que non, le coupa-t-il, compréhensif. Je t'attends ici.

Les lèvres de Calixto se fendirent de son sourire légèrement tordu et James sauta de son siège pour rejoindre le tout premier ami qu'il s'était fait en arrivant à Manaus. Quand il le vit arriver, Bernie se mit à glousser, ce qui vexa légèrement le britannique. Croyait-il qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur des chasseurs de trésor ?

— C'est bon, t'es entier ? s'assura-t-il en le contemplant de haut en bas.

Resté debout, James croisa les bras.

— Dix orteils, Bernie, ils sont tous là.

— Tant que t'as rien perdu d'autre… ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant d'interpeler le barman. Hé, Thiago, par ici ! _Oh, oh !_

Alors que Thiago marchait jusqu'à Bernie et James de son pas traînant, l'homme à la quarantaine d'années en oublia de lui demander sa pinte de bière habituelle, le regard bloqué sur le bras de James. Satisfait, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents. Quand Thiago remarqua le tatouage à son tour, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise et jura en portugais. Le regard de Bernie passa alors lentement du tatouage sur son épaule à son visage, amusé et légèrement impressionné.

— Bien joué, _cool kid_.

* * *

Et voilààà cette petite histoire est terminée, j'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à la lire comme j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en plus j'adore discuter avec les lecteurs :)

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire au revoir et à plus tard, qui sait, pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
